Nightmare
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 46 / 47 / 48 / 49 OF YGO ZEXAL! This is a simple reflection of the duel between III and Yuma, in Astral's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen episode 46 / 47 of ZeXal, then please hit the back button now.

I watched episode 47 today, and could not help but write this - it's an account for the episode and the previous one in Astral's POV. I felt so sorry for him in episode 47 - he really couldn't do anything to help Yuma. I just had to write about that.

I suppose this can be taken as Keyshipping, but it's based off the show directly. I use actual dialogue based off of a sub video I saw on DailyMotion, and the events of the duel are real as well. I hope you guys enjoy this, even if I wrote it in about an hour ^^'' I'll probably add to this once episode 48 comes out on March 19th.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Forty Seven<p>

'_What has he done to you…Yuma…please wake up! You have to remember it! Remember Kattobingu! Remember me…hear me! I don't care about what happens to me here…but seeing you like this…it's killing me. This isn't you – it never was who you are!'_

Even before this nightmare began, I knew the duel was a bad idea. I did not trust III – I had been carefully observing him the whole time while he paid Yuma's house an unexpected visit. I knew this was somewhat normal human behavior, considering Yuma's friends would always appear seemingly out of nowhere all the time to "hang out" as Yuma called it. III was a bit of an odd one for me to read – he was nothing like his brother IV. He seemed gentler, a fairer duelist – for that reason, I paid him more respect than IV, who would brutally attack his opponents even after their life points were gone.

But, when III ran out on the human meal time, something was bothering him. Something had changed about his demeanor. Yuma followed him, and I was forced to come along. III seemed very dedicated – I could feel the intensity of his beliefs. He truly thought what he was doing was the right solution – I was not sure of his situation, so I was not sure whether he was right or not. But, I knew that sort of dedication was dangerous – and when he called Yuma an enemy, I knew we needed to watch out for him. He gave Yuma a map and issued a challenge.

I had a bad feeling about the upcoming duel, which Yuma told me in his room once we returned home that he absolutely wanted to attend. Yuma wanted to help III, and I understood that – that is how Yuma is. He did the same thing to Shark earlier that day, though he was far too reckless. I just hoped he didn't forget about all that was at stake – the Numbers, the World Duel Carnival, his promise to his father, his dreams, and my own life.

We set out later that afternoon to find III, and I was torn. I knew that this duel would be a tough one, but also that it was the only chance we had to get into the finals of the World Duel Carnival – that was where all the Numbers were. I could not help but stop Yuma as he ran off to face III.

"Yuma, is this really alright?" I asked, a bit hesitant to proceed as we had initially planned. "III…his resolve is real. I don't know if we can really win against him."

"I know!" Yuma replied, turning to face me. "But…I want to know his true feelings….I want to do a fair duel against him!" He looked me in the eye as he continued. "You were the one who told me that when you duel against someone, you will find out everything about them!"

I closed my eyes. Really, how could I argue with him when he was throwing my own words back at me?

"Alright, I won't say anything more." I still had my worries. But I let him carry on, with his friends in tow.

'_This never would've happened if I had said no…then again, knowing you, you would've gone anyway. You would've said "Fine, I'll just do my own duel then." You would've…the Yuma I knew would definitely have said that. The Yuma before me now…I know it's not you! It's III and what he did to you…'_

We met III in the designated place, and started to duel. From the second I saw him, I knew III was different – even more so than earlier today. Something had definitely changed, and it immediately put me on my guard. I could tell immediately that III was focused to win – his moves were all focused on that one thing, making him easy to predict. I watched him summon two monsters on the first turn, then set down a card. This immediately made room for blowing through our defense; then a direct attack and no doubt his face down card was a counter trap, meant to allow him to deal more damage to our life points.

I had Yuma defend first, and watched as my predictions unfolded perfectly. Yuma and I were dealt 1800 points of damage by a three monster combo, and then our trap card combined with Gagaga Magician dealt III an equal amount of damage. The players had life points of 2200 – we were tied again. Yuma was doing his Kattobingu and I was reading III like a book. It looked like everything was going to be alright at that point.

"Let's keep going and win, Yuma." I told him.

"Alright." Yuma said.

'_I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.'_

Yuma spoke to III as he staggered to his feet, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"III – to sacrifice your OOParts Monster…this isn't how you would duel! I don't know what kind of power you received, but just do your own duel!" I watched as tears fell from III's eyes.

"Yuma, you're so annoying! You're bothersome! Everything about you!" Suddenly the mark on his hand began to glow green. I watched as his outfit changed, his clothing being replaced by strange golden armour. I could feel power flowing through him, but before I could react, he screamed at Yuma, unleashing a green beam of right at him. Yuma screamed as it hit him, sending him spiraling through the air and crashing down on the ground on his back.

"Yuma!" I cried, in alarm. I flew to his side as he sat up. He looked fine, just a bit bruised and cut up – nothing he couldn't handle. Yuma had been beaten up far worse. Suddenly he looked down towards the Ou's Key, which was motionless around his neck.

"What's this…the Ou's Key…!" Suddenly his expression went blank, and he stood to his feet almost numbly. I watched, wondering if something was wrong.

"Hey, Yuma…hey!" I said to him. He didn't respond or even acknowledge my presence.

"I'm scared…I'm scared…why am I…?" He said softly. Something was definitely wrong – Yuma would _never_ say that. Now I was really starting to get worried.

"Yuma, what wrong Yuma?" I called again, looking right at him. The expression was blank…there was no fire in his eyes.

"There's no way I can win…" He spoke again. My eyes were wide in shock. This was _not_ Yuma. I looked at his eyes, then gasped when I saw the mark on III's hand – so that's what it was.

"Don't tell me…this is because of his marking's power?" I was shocked and starting to get nervous now. I looked right at III in shock. _This_ was III's new power? Was it his intention all along to do this to Yuma? III looked right at me – normally, I would've pondered why he could see me, but I was too stunned to think straight.

"The Kattobingu has disappeared from his heart. Right now, Yuma can't even see you!" He said clearly, defiantly. My eyes went even wider.

"What!" I turned back to Yuma, frantic. "Yuma, don't fall into the power of darkness! Yuma!" I reached out to try and grab him, but my hand and arm passed right through his body. I starred at my hand in despair, pulling it back and clenching my fist.

'_There had been many times where I wished I could touch things. I wished I could turn the television back on once Yuma turned it off at night. I wished I could play the cards for Yuma when he refused to listen to me during duels. But…I had never wanted to touch something as badly as I did in that moment with Yuma. I wanted to grab him, shake him, smack him – whatever it took to wake him up from this nightmare, to save him from the darkness. I wanted to let him know I was there – I wanted so desperately to help him, but how could I when he couldn't see me? When he couldn't hear me when I was right there beside him, screaming in his ear?' _

III spoke again, addressing me directly.

"Astral, I won't let you stand in my way!" I turned my attention back to him as the ground shook, a giant brick tower emerging from the ground behind him.

"What…!" I was shocked again – what was he going to do this time? Wasn't erasing Yuma's memories enough? Apparently not for III – though I was the target this time, not Yuma.

"Within this marking, it has the power to seal you. Disappear, Astral!" He called, unleashing the marking again. There was nothing I could do to avoid it. It struck me and passed through, pain shot through my body. I screamed and felt my body fading, dissolving like dust. Everything went black for a few seconds, and then suddenly I could see again. I was overlooking the battlefield below – my arms, legs, and body were chained near the top of the tower that III had summoned. I watched in horror as III called Machu Mache to attack Gagaga Magician. Yuma was in no position to defend. I watched helplessly as Yuma was swept off his feet, screaming as he was pounded into the ground a second time, life points reduced to 1700.

"Yuma! YUMA!" I called in alarm – he was getting hurt, and without Kattobingu…would he get up again? Suddenly, a green light pulsed through the chains, shocking my body with electric beams. I screamed again, though through the beams, I could see that Yuma was not getting up. My fear was only for him.

"Yuma…YUMA!" I screamed, my voice amplified by the pain. Yuma still did not stand.

'_I wanted him to hear me…I __**needed**__ him to hear me… Please Yuma…please remember! Don't give up. It's not like you to give up! Yuma!'_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ZEXAL EPISODE 48

Okay...this episode...killed me. Watching it...I knew Astral was going to die even before I watched it, but even so...I cried while I watched it. Astral didn't deserve to die, and originally, I thought he'd actually given himself up for Yuma - in a way, he still did, but not the way I expected. I never though III would just kill him in cold blood like that. Honestly though, I don't blame III for what happened. It was Tron who gave him the power, and Tron's power corrupted his mind.

Anyways, I decided to keep this in Astral's perspective...it was hard to write the death scene. I don't think I did it much justice, but I tried my best. Because he died so early on in the episode, I didn't write about the full thing, even though he is featured in the second half during those flashbacks. (I did hint on those though)

As for whether or not I'm going to keep going with this...I'll have to wait and see. It depends on whether Astral returns or not - I can't very well continue an Astral perspective story without Astral.

And now to go to bed and vacation...waiting in agony for the next episodes and praying that Astral comes back T_T

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Forty Eight<p>

"YUMA!" I screamed. Yet I still received no answer from him as I watched him below. I was relieved that he was sitting up at last, but with a look of pure terror on his face as he stared at III. He raised an arm in an attempt to protect himself, turning away in fright. I could do nothing but stare, still chained to the tower overhead, trying desperately to think of some way to get through to Yuma.

'_I can't do that if he can't hear me. Screaming isn't going to help. I need a new plan.'_ III set a card, ending his turn. As Yuma continued to cower, his friends began to act, finally realizing that something was not quite right.

"What're you doing? It's your turn!" Tetsuo called to Yuma. I watched, silently praying that Yuma would listen to his friends. Maybe they could wake him up…after all some of them had known Yuma much longer than I had.

"Hey Yuma! Draw! Come on draw!" Tetsuo yelled as Yuma stood up slowly. He turned, a bit scared looking still, and put his hand on his deck. I couldn't hear his usually loud call – "Ore no turn! Draw!" He hesitated; hand still on the top card, before drawing slowly and lifelessly. I watched worriedly – was he going to keep playing? He looked at the card he had drawn, then back to the cards in his other hand, unsure of what to do. I watched anxiously. I knew exactly what he should be doing at this point – but did Yuma know it, was the real question.

'_Even though his tactic is far worse than mine, he should know at least to summon a monster. Come on Yuma…you can do this…even without Kattobingu, maybe you still can win. I have already told you how to duel…if you could remember that…Yuma, please remember!'_

Yuma lowered his arms. He spoke softly, but I could still hear it – the words I never thought I'd ever hear from Tsukumo Yuma.

"I will…surrender this duel…" I was sure my expression mirrored those of his friends – though they didn't realize what was happening.

'_Yuma…you've completely lost the will to fight…I never…I never thought I'd see you giving up.'_

III began to laugh wickedly. "You've become such a coward without Kattobingu!" I hated to admit it, but III was right.

'_Yuma…you have to remember it…'_

III continued to explain to Yuma's friends, who were evidently trying to find out what was happening. He held up his arm, the crest on the back of his hand glowing green again. I immediately tensed – that crest was never a good thing. Thankfully, he didn't strike to harm at all – in fact he did something that in a way worked to my own advantage. He made me fully visible. I could hear their mixed reactions, but my eyes were focused only on one person.

'_Yuma…'_

My friend looked right up at me, just for a moment. I saw no recognition in his eyes at all – I was a stranger to him now. I was an odd being chained to the top of a tower for no apparent reason. He looked down in sadness, obviously deciding that I could not help him in any way.

'_I want to help you…I just don't know what to do…I can't duel for you.'_

At that point, I really had lost my voice. I was pretty sure that Yuma's offer to surrender had stunned me speechless. I knew that screaming at Yuma, who obviously had no idea who I was now, would not help him at all. It would probably just scare him even more – we did not need that at this point.

"Yuma, I'm sorry but I can't accept your surrender. You will lose to me and have everything taken away from you!" III spoke up, drawing my attention back to the field as a whole. The part of me that could have been relieved was killed off by Yuma's automatic response of fear that was so unlike him.

I could only watch as III began his move, attacking Gogogo Golem with a monster that could inflict damage to Yuma's life points, even when it attacked a monster in defense position. Yuma was hit hard, knocking him down on his back. I watched in horror as III activated a spell card allowing a second attack from the same monster, destroying Gogogo Golem and inflicting even more damage to Yuma. Hearing Yuma's cries hurt. This was no longer a duel – it was a slaughter fest.

'_I should be there with him…I should be helping him!'_

With Yuma's last defense gone, and III's Machu Mache poised to attack, everything was going to end here. III was going to destroy Yuma for good – and he really would lose everything. All of Yuma's dreams: being the best duelist in the world, saving his father, winning the World Duel Carnival – all of it would be gone with just one blow. I watched as the dark sky opened, a giant fireball descending towards Yuma, who cowered in fear on the ground, waiting for the end.

'_I can't let that happen!'_

"Yuma…!" I managed to speak at last, drawing my attention back to the field - to Yuma, who was broken and scared; he was about to lose everything, and he didn't even remember how much he was going to lose.

'_Yuma has a future…dreams, hopes, a life to live…I cannot let that die!'_

I clenched my fists, focusing what little energy I had remaining – the crest had sealed most of it away. I did not have enough to free myself…but…maybe I had enough to free Yuma from it. That was what I needed to do. I needed to remind him of what he had forgotten.

"This…is my…last strength…!" I managed to gasp, focusing my energy – my power, my new memories, all that Yuma and I had ever had.

"Remember it! The Kattobingu!" I cried, releasing the energy in a straight beam right at Yuma, who had turned his attention to me at some point.

'_We have fought many duels together, Yuma. We are a dueling team – you know me better than anyone else. And this is how I have seen you duel – you never gave up, no matter how tough the situation got. When you were knocked down, you always got back up again. That is your way of dueling…that is Kattobingu.'_

Yuma sat up, looking at his hand, the incoming fireball forgotten completely as his mind began to sort through the new memories. I watched, waiting for him to get the message. He grabbed a card from his hand – the one I told him to summon – and played it. Gagaga Gardna– a monster that could be specially summoned when a direct attack is called. I watched him get thrown for a third time.

"Yu-Yuma!" I called in worry. _'Did it work? Is he free?'_

My move had saved Yuma from defeat, though barely – his life was now at a meager 400 points. He lay on his back, barely in the duel. III was stunned.

"Impossible…how…?" Suddenly his eyes narrowed in anger. "So it was you Astral." He turned to face the tower.

"You really got in my way this time Astral!" He called as he unleashed the mark again. I felt it hit me, the green lightning from before returning angrily. The chains tightened, pressing me into the cold bricks and shocking my entire body. At first, I bit back my cries, keeping my teeth gritted to keep from screaming, but eventually, the pain just became too much. I was screaming, the lightning getting brighter and brighter, the chains were crushing me slowly.

'_I had been hit in duels many times since I came to this world…I had been knocked down, pushed to my limits physically and mentally. I had stared at my hand, watching it fade away, helpless to do anything to stop the inevitable. I had been at death's door enough to recognize when it was coming to claim me. And I already know that Yuma won't be able to help me this time around.' _

'_I knew I was afraid of death. And yet…somehow I wasn't worried about me as much as I was about Yuma. At least if I die this way, Yuma won't have to lose everything, since he won't have lost the duel. He has a future still...even if I'm not there to see it.'_

I could hear the tower crumbling around me, the bricks being crushed out of shape. I had stopped screaming – the pain was there, but somehow the screams just would not come. I was slowly being crushed to death – I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Disappear!" Came the call from below as III closed his fist.

I barely heard III's call, but I felt the increase in the pressure on my entire body as the tower was reduced to a single strip with me on it. My arms and legs were being squashed together. I knew it was the end.

"Yuma! Don't give up!" I screamed, barely managing to get out that one sentence before the pain caused me to lose my mind – words turned to incomprehensible screams of agony as the pain climaxed…gone.

Everything…was gone.

xxxxxx

Tsukumo Yuma stared at the tower in silence, eyes glued to the spot where a glowing human-like creature had once been, chained to the top of a now broken tower. There was nothing left – the entire thing had turned to dust, including the victim the crest had just claimed. Yuma barely registered the sounds of his friends screaming in the background.

'_What is this?'_ He thought. He wasn't sure what was going on…but there was one thing he did know.

He had never felt so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

ZEXAL SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 49 AHEAD

First off, I am SO HAPPY that Astral is back safe and sound. I had not expected him to be back so fast actually, but it's better this way :D Yuma needs him and he needs Yuma ~ It also allowed me to complete this fanfic in Astral's perspective, which I am glad about.

This is the longest chapter in this story so far, mostly because I added a bunch of thoughts to Astral based off of interpreted expressions (especially at the end - was it just me, or did he look a bit sad once they first came out of that vortex thingy? "I told you we would win.") and possible thoughts that seemed appropriate.

This is the last chapter of this fanfic, though I am working on other ZeXal fanfics, including Synchronization - I'm so sorry for slow updates. I was waiting on the anime a bit for ideas and to try and keep it somewhat in tow with that - I don't want to make any assumptions in writing and then have to go back and change them after because the storyline was different.

Thank you to everyone who read this, reviewed this, liked this, and all that jazz 3 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Forty Nine<p>

"_Despite Astral ceasing to exist...how can you still fight?"_

"_No, he exists! Within my heart, within my Kattobingu! It's what gives me strength!"_

_The world was dissolving – Yuma, III and all of his friends who had been watching the duel, were falling in subspace, about to be transported to an unknown fate in a new dimension. There was only one way out...and Yuma knew it. But, how could he do it without his other half? He needed Astral. He normally would never admit it aloud...but he really needed Astral now. III understood, and gave him an option that could save him. Astral had disappeared thanks to the power of III's Crest...if Yuma could somehow get the Crest to make him reappear, they'd be saved. _

_Though III had warned him that it would not be easy – Yuma would have to absorb the power of the Crest and survive the process without being consumed by its power. Any other boy would have been scared to death...but not Yuma. Not when Astral's life was on the line. He had made a promise to his partner once before – it was when Astral had been duelling Kaito inside the Ou's Key. Yuma was by the door – the giant door on a crumbling path that had spoken to him in his dreams. Astral was on the other side, and Yuma had wanted to pass through. Astral had told him not to – there was no guarantee Yuma would survive the crossing. But Yuma knew he couldn't let Astral go so easily. _

"_Astral...if it'll save you, I will do anything!" He had called through the door, swearing to protect his partner, no, his _friend_, from the fate that Astral feared so much. He reached out his hand to III, ready to accept the power, to bring back Astral. As their hands met, Yuma felt pain right away._

"_Astral...!" Yuma screamed, his body being shaken violently as the power of the Crest branched its way across his limbs, coursing through his veins, staining his body with orange scars. He couldn't let it stop him...Astral needed him to survive...Astral..._

_He saw his friend, his partner at his best – duelling, helping him. Their finest moments began to flash before Yuma's eyes. The two working in synch, Astral's arms were strong and firm, the light in his eyes bright with determination - the knowledge that they were going to win reflected in his mismatched irises. They were mixed with the calmer moments, where Astral would float above him, arms crossed calmly, smiling at him softly, speaking his name...Yuma's eyes went wide as he felt strength inside him._

"_KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!" He cried, a new power within him forcing the Crest back enough for him to ease the pain on his body. The marks disappeared, the consumption was receding, and Yuma began to glow a bright yellow. 'Please...please work...'_

"_ASTRAL!"_

xxxx

Nothing.

"_ASTRAL!"_

Light.

Suddenly, there was something. Something...warm.

I could feel movement...different pieces floating in the air...gathering in the center where there was warmth...

That voice...was it...who I thought it was?

I could barely think...I let myself be carried by the warmth, a weight being lifted off me – I was no longer restrained at all by the chains that had crushed me. That was the last thing I remembered...so what was happening now?

I felt something beneath me. The pieces came even closer together, I could feel my palm and fingers lying flat and relaxed. I could feel my chest, a pounding inside of it – my heart - my cheek resting against a cool metallic surface. I opened my eyes.

'_What...happened?'_

I hadn't even had much time to think when I heard my name again.

"Astral." This voice...I did not know it. It was a deeper voice that I had never heard before. I was suddenly aware of a presence near me. I pushed myself off the ground; now on my hands and knees, turning my attention to the figure next to me. A man stood next to me, wearing dark cargo pants, a lighter grey short sleeved shirt, and a hat. I could not see his eyes, but I knew immediately why this get up looked familiar.

'_...it can't be!'_

"...You are?" I managed to say, a bit stunned. _'How is this...does he know me?'_

"Astral, my son is calling out to you." He spoke again – I no longer had any doubt. "Go and help him." I watched, mind racing.

'_So it was Yuma I heard earlier? And this is...his father? Why is he here? How does he know me?'_

No sooner had he finished speaking that he began to dissolve into a golden dust right before my eyes. I gasped, sitting up and starring at where he was.

'_What...was that...where did he go?'_ It was then when I saw the light coming from the sky – I realized I was in the Ou's Key, sitting on top of the ship. I could feel him again...Yuma was there.

'_Does he remember...?'_ I was a bit worried still – last time I saw Yuma, he didn't remember me at all.

"Yuma..." I said softly. He needed my help – I could feel it. He remembered. He hadn't given up. I let myself leave the Key. I materialized outside, turning to face Yuma.

"Yuma." I said with a smile. I was relieved he was okay. The light was back in his eyes, he definitely recognized me instantly. He looked a bit worried though.

"Astral, you...!" I felt sorry for him, smiling softly. _'It's okay Yuma, I'm here.'_

"I heard your voice. Let's win...!" I said trying to cheer him up. Yuma's eyes teared up.

"You...you...you are always..!" He wasn't making much sense, crying and wiping his eyes as I came next to him, observing the surroundings. We definitely weren't at that same location anymore, or at least, not from what I could see. I could feel how unstable the energy here was – everyone was falling into another dimension. And the only way out...suddenly III screamed, drawing my attention to him for a moment.

III was lit up by a yellow beam, dragging him towards a giant rock monster – a Numbers card, I noted. There was a hole near its center, and III was being sucked in. Yuma and I watched in shock.

'_Yuma...just what have you gotten us into?'_

As III approached the mouth of the cave-like hole, he called to us not to worry about him and defeat the monster. I knew there was only one way to win now.

"Yuma, it's ZEXAL!" I told him.

"Alright." Yuma exclaimed.

I let my body be used an overlay unit, along with Yuma. We took to the sky, combining into the miraculous power known only as ZEXAL. We'd only used it once before, so it was still a fairly new experience for both of us. When we were fused together as ZEXAL, my powers were combined with Yuma's body – it was somewhat exhilarating. I could feel Yuma's movements as if they were my own, hear his thoughts in my head loud and clear, and feel like I was really duelling instead of watching and coaching Yuma. I was glad to be back with him.

"When two faraway souls connect, the descending power appears." I said as we reappeared on the field.

"Exceed Change! ZEXAL!" We said it together. I looked through our newly formed eyes at Atlantis – I knew that we could beat it. Yuma knew it too – we were on the exact same page. I focused my powers into our right hand, it began to glow. Yuma, who had seen this before, was not at all startled – I felt nothing but determination mixing between the two of us.

"Let's go Astral!" We stood with our right hand in the air, energy around us coming to the hand. The power also channeled down Yuma's left arm and into the duel disk around his forearm. The top card began to glow yellow.

"To a powerful duelist, all duels are important! Even the card being drawn is created by the duelist!" I spoke as Yuma began to move, preparing to draw and start our turn.

"Shining Draw!" We called together, pulling the top card in a flash of yellow light. After seeing the card, we slammed it down on the duel pad, summoning the ZEXAL weapon. I felt the adrenaline pulsing through our veins – our hearts beating strongly as one. We were working in perfect synch, as we always did in ZEXAL. Victory was swift and effortless – we destroyed Athlantal with a blast from our equipped Hope Ray, eliminating III's remaining life points. The explosion sent us flying, the entire world went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I knew that Yuma and I were no longer connected as ZEXAL – the area was exactly as it had been before the entire disastrous duel had begun. I sat up, floating near Yuma, who was unconscious on the ground. I watched in silence as Yuma sat up, took off his D-Gazer, momentarily lost and surprised.

"I…won?" He asked to no one in particular. The tone of voice was a bit painful to listen to – it brought back unfortunate memories of what seemed like years ago now.

"_There's no way I'm going to win…"_

'_They were coming back. There was no longer a duel to distract me...nothing in particular going on that demanded my attention, drawing me away from those horrible events…' _

"Yuma." I said, drawing his attention. I floated up next to him, arms crossed casually, but my mind was racing.

'_Those thoughts were still there…all the overlapping events. The blank look in Yuma's eyes, the way he spoke like a lost child…one that couldn't see me and had forgotten everything…'_

"I told you we would win." I said softly.

'_I wondered if he remembered that…the helplessness he felt. The feeling of him without Kattobing…or if that reality disappeared from his mind with the crest…'_

Yuma looked right at me. His eyes showed no evidence of anything troubling. He was probably still dazed.

"Astral…" He said softly, then immediately snapped his head away. "That's right! III!" I turned my attention to the boy sprawled face down on the road several feet away from where Yuma sat.

'_I didn't really feel anything towards him…the power that had corrupted him before was clearly gone now. Even though III had hurt Yuma and I, I could not bring myself to hate him. I felt III had learnt from his mistakes, and that he would not bother Yuma or I any longer. Power, I knew from hunting Numbers, did dangerous things to humans. III was no exception.'_

Yuma ran towards III, seeing if he was alright – obviously he forgave III as well for everything that had happened. III asked Yuma then to save his family before he vanished, leaving behind two Numbers cards and a heart piece. The Numbers cards vanished to Yuma's deck, and Yuma picked up the heart piece, placing it inside the heart with all his friends watching. It fit perfectly.

"With this, you have finally obtained 5 heart pieces!" Tetsuo exclaimed with a big smile.

"You've entered the finals!" Kotori added, grinning as well. Yuma said nothing and starred at the completed heart in his hands.

'_Part of me expected Yuma to flash that bright smile of his, pump his fist in the air; scream "Kattobingu ore!" and jump in excitement…but things were a bit different now…'_

"III… your feelings…I won't put them to waste!" He said, taking several steps forward, clutching the heart piece to his chest. "I will win the Duel Carnival…Kattobingu ore!" He jumped in the air, a serious look in his eyes.

xxxxx

'_Yuma…you said once that you wanted to make everyone happy. I know that includes III now – you want to help him get his family back. You want to help your own family by getting your father back from my world – I know for sure now that he is there somewhere. You want to help your friends by continuing to be strong and to fight for them. And you want to help me get my memories back…I know you will do it. As long as you have Kattobingu, you will do it – and more.'_

'_And I will be by your side…every step of the way.'_

THE END - THANKS FOR READING ~


End file.
